<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Digging down, looking up by Harry1981</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836164">Digging down, looking up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry1981/pseuds/Harry1981'>Harry1981</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ancient History, Archaeology, F/M, M/M, Modern Era</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:21:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry1981/pseuds/Harry1981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins, a Hobbit from the Shire, was a Historian and his work was based on the mythical beings called Elves. When invited on excavation by Dr Balin Fundinson, Bilbo could not say no. First, working with Dwarves was once in a lifetime opportunity, and second DR BALIN FUNDINSON, only the LEADING ARCHAEOLOGIST AND HISTORIAN, had invited HIM to work with.</p><p>Bilbo was going to faint from the excitement very soon.</p><p>But the invitation was just a beginning. There was a whole place to excavate, secrets to unearth (pun intended) and people to meet, dead and alive. </p><p>He couldn't wait for his adventure to begin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is me channelling my inner nerd and geek, and crying over the fact that my Archaeology course got over today. :( <br/>But no worries, I have much more to explore. This is me just fulfilling my fantasy of mixing history with magic. Currently, I have not written anything further than this, and circumstances will probably not let me do anything before January of 2021. But I thought today was a good day to publish it!</p><p>So enjoy the ride! hopefully, it will continue in future. Rn it's just one chapter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Misty Mountains stood tall, dividing the lands into two parts. The closest settlement to the west of these mountains was the city of Men called Rivendell. The name was from a myth, a story of Elves and their beautiful, breathtaking valley.</p><p>Bilbo Baggins, a Hobbit from the Shire, huffed at the name. He was a Historian, his work based on the mythical beings of Elves. According to the texts he had read and studied, the Elvish Rivendell was beautiful.</p><p>The Rivendell of Men was not.</p><p>Ignoring the noises at the airport and absolute disregard for his height- which was nothing new, considering how men were- Bilbo settled down in a seat far too big for him. There were children playing around, and they kept pointing at him and giggling.</p><p>See, that’s why he never left the Shire.</p><p>And he wouldn’t have, in all honesty, had he not received the mail from the Dwarven team of archaeologists.</p><p>Bilbo pulled out the phone from his pocket- a perfect size for his palm, and scrolled through the email again. Despite sitting on the airport, Bilbo could not believe that he was actually going to work with Dwarves.</p><p>DWARVES!</p><p>Controlling his excitement, Bilbo opened the email and read it again, just to be sure.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Dr Baggins,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hope this mail reaches you in good health. My name is Ori Weaver, and I am writing this mail to you on behalf of Dr Balin Fundinson. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dr Fundinson has been working on an archaeological dig to the east of Misty Mountains for the past three months, under the no man’s land between the country of Iron Hills and Rivendell. As you will know, this has been a disputed territory for a long time, and it is with great effort that Dr Fundinson and his team have been able to get rights to explore the large mound beside the Cold Lake.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We would like to extend an invitation to join our team. Your work on Elvish relations with men and </em>
  <em>the impact of Hobbits on Arda is unparalleled. Owing to this fact, and the recent discoveries we have made, Dr Fundinson would like you to join our excavation team.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A summary of our work up till now has been attached in this mail. You will find the requirements and workload expected from you attached as well. In case you are not available or do not wish to join us, kindly do reach out to me by the end of the month. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hope we get to see each other soon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Regards,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ori Weaver<br/>Assistant Professor<br/>Ered Luin University</em>
</p><p>As if he would miss a chance to join any dig with Dr Fundinson. He had taken one course with him in his college, and it had changed his life.</p><p>Bilbo came from a family of scholars, his mothers being one of the first Historians ever to prove that Elves existed, and his father a famous theorist. He had never known which line he would follow, but attending that lecture with Dr Fundinson on Dwarven Myths and the impact of Men on their history had changed Bilbo’s life.</p><p>He had never been particularly interested in Dwarves, for there were many works on them and enough spotlight as well. But Elves, well, Bilbo had his whole heart dedicated to them. And Dr Fundinson had pushed him to follow that dream.</p><p>The call for flight to Greenwood blasted on the airport and Bilbo pulled himself out of his reverie. He pushed his suitcase and pulled the strap of his bag. They had six more months to work on the dig before winter set in and living in the barren land became impossible.</p><p>He was to take a flight to Greenwood- a beautiful small country of Men, with one of the best wines in all of Arda. The site was not far from the country, but it did not fall under the boundaries of any country, making it even more excitable.</p><p>From the airport there, Mr Weaver would pick him up and drive up to the site. Now Bilbo was truly unable to hide his excitement. He pulled his suitcase, gave a large grin to the air hostess and settled down on his seat.</p><p>He couldn’t wait for his adventure to begin.</p><hr/><p>Bilbo was greeted with a large placard proclaiming “DR BAGGINS”, though the ‘A’ looked like it had been an ‘O’. Holding it was a dwarf, a pair of rectangular glasses perched on his nose and a rather excitable face.</p><p>“Dr Baggins?”</p><p>“And I am going to presume you are Mr Weaver.”</p><p>“Ori, please,” he said extending his hand, “Welcome to Greenwood. We are very glad you were able to join us.”</p><p>“The pleasure is all mine, and call me Bilbo,” Bilbo said with utmost sincerity.</p><p>They walked out and Bilbo met the dwarf driver, Bofur Nesbitt. He had the funniest hat and the largets smile Bilbo had ever seen. Shaking hands, Bilbo settled down beside Ori and they soon took off.</p><p>Bilbo turned excitedly to Ori, “I have to say, I was most surprised by your mail. I was not even aware that Dr Fundinson was heading another project.”</p><p>Ori nodded, “We have been keeping it under wraps. You must understand that this opportunity is one in a million, and if people got wind of it there would be a whole scruffle.”</p><p>“However did Dr Fundinson managed to get permission to do this though?” Bilbo asked, “The political tensions between these countries are legendary.”</p><p>“Well, there is a lot of this and that,” Ori explained vaguely.</p><p>At Bilbo’s raised eyebrow, Ori sighed, “Well, you see, the present President of Iron Hills is a distant cousin of Dr Fundinson, and so getting an okay from there was no issue. As for Greenwood, the promise of exploring Greenwood at the same expense and increasing its popularity was easy. As for the northern kingdoms...”</p><p>“The excavation at Gundabad has brought us many good things,” Bofur said with a grin.</p><p>As the realization dawned, Bilbo nodded. He was well aware of the excavations at Gundabad, one of the sacred Dwarven places. Dr Fundinson’s excavations had not only confirmed it to be the place it was thought to be but further added that there was a continuous occupation in that place. The idea of any other race occupying a place after Dwarves had opened up a whole new debate in the Archaeological world.</p><p>“Well,” Bilbo excitedly rubbed his hands, “I for one am very honoured that he would reach out to me. Have we found the sight of Hobbit occupation there?”</p><p>Ori looked at Bofur, and the two exchanged a glance. “Not...exactly.”</p><p>“We don’t want to ruin the surprise, Dr Baggins,” said Bofur, “Why don’t you rest?”</p><p>While the suggestion was lovely, Bilbo found himself unable to rest even for a moment. The woods, which constituted 70% of the country, was beautiful. There was something about the trees, old, gnarled, too big and too mysterious. Bilbo spent the ride bonding with Ori and laughing with Bofur, and hours passed before he was vaguely aware of what was happening.</p><p>The trees soon began to lessen, the fields become barren. They stopped at the edge of the country, talking to the officials, driving into the huge no-man’s land. It was suddenly, as they drove right along the lake, that Bilbo finally saw it.</p><p>A huge mould, bigger than any man could possibly make. It rose high above, almost as big as a mountain. But it wasn’t rocky. It rose in steep cliffs, and pictures did no justice to it.</p><p>“Amazing, isn’t it?”</p><p>Bilbo turned to Ori with an open mouth. “It’s so...I never thought I would see it.”</p><p>Ori sighed, a wistful smile on his face, “Neither did I. Yet here we are.”</p><p>The two shared a smile as Bofur began to drive up the wooden ramps. Bilbo watched the lake and the woods grow distant, smaller as they began to finally climb up. Once they finally reached the top, Bilbo could see the settlement in a distance.</p><p>“It’s almost like a small village,” explained Bofur as they came closer, “We have whole families living there now.”</p><p>“Is that a man?”</p><p>Ori nodded, “Dr Gandalf Grey.”</p><p>Bilbo gasped. If Gandalf Grey was accompanying the dwarves...this was a big search. There was no one singular thing you could trace back to this man- he dabbled in everything. Bilbo was pretty sure he was involved in music as well, but he had no means to actually prove so.</p><p>Gandalf stood tall among the dwarves, almost out of place, but he managed to sit quite gracefully at the beginning of the settlement. Bofur parked the car with a few trailers and other carriers and Bilbo walked out, breathing in the fresh air.</p><p>Bofur pulled out his luggage and began to push it away, Bilbo tried to protest, but his words were drowned as Ori took his bag and began to walk away.</p><p>Gandalf laughed watching the whole debacle. “Creating trouble for our newest recruit already, Bofur?”</p><p>The dwarf grinned, “You know it Gandalf.”</p><p>The old man shook his head, before looking at Bilbo. “Bilbo Baggins, we meet again.”</p><p>“Dr Grey,” Bilbo shook his hand, “I was not aware that we had met before.”</p><p>“Oh well, you would not remember,” Gandalf huffed out a laugh, “You were but a child when dear old Belladonna invited me over for Midsummer’s Eve.”</p><p>Realization dawned on Bilbo’s face, “you were responsible for those excellent fireworks!”</p><p>Gandalf, for his part, merely laughed. Ori laughed too.</p><p>“Is there anything you haven’t done Gandalf?”</p><p>“Well, Ori dear, that remains to be seen. Now, I will not waste your time anymore. Go on in, Balin has been waiting eagerly to meet you.”</p><hr/><p>Bilbo had heard tales of Dwarven skills. He had seen the evidence of the same during his time at Ered Luin. A whole city carved out of stone, and houses on plains that looked like an extension of the mountains. Furniture that was an extension of the stone. While Bilbo was used to movable furniture, Dwarves made things that were made to endure and to live forever. Some myths inscribed that once Dwarves lived for centuries, and so houses were made for many generations to come.</p><p>Of course, the age of Dwarves was at par with that of Hobbits, living only slightly longer than men. But even so, their structures, permanent or temporary, were beautiful. So was the settlement built over the mound of Esgaroth.</p><p>At the first glance, Bilbo could not even have thought that the place was temporary. One-storey buildings littered the place, with warehouses thrown every once in a while. Had it not been for the small wheels below the structures, Bilbo would have guessed they were settled on the ground. There were huge transparent tents that rose above every other structure, and Bilbo could guess that they were the places were excavations were going on.</p><p>There was not a lack of people there either. Dwarves ran around in hurry- Older Dwarves with elaborate hairstyles, young Dwarves like Ori who kept their hair long but ornamentation to the minimum. Dwarvish women, having adopted years of Men’s fashion wore dresses and put their beards and hair open, letting them flow. There were even a few children that Bilbo spotted, playing with several small figurines.</p><p>Many threw him looks, but instead of apprehension they were of recognition. Many smiled excitedly and pointed ta him, and bilbo ducked his head to avoid turning red. He had been the centre of attention for long, but that did not necessarily mean he liked it.</p><p>Just as he was trying to look elsewhere, his eyes landed on the Dwarf responsible for all of this.</p><p>Dr Balin Fundinson.</p><p>He was just as Bilbo remembered him. Shortish hair on his head which landed on both side, and blended with his white beard. On his nose was a pair of small circular spectacles, and he was dressed in the most practical garb as always- a comfortable pair of pants and a shirt, layered by a jacket. He was talking to another Dwarf, his hair just filled with braids.</p><p>Ori led Bilbo to Balin’s side immediately. Dr Fundinson must have sensed them coming, for he looked up from his talk. The moment he recognized bilbo, a large smile spread on his face.</p><p>“Dr Bilbo Baggins!” he walked ahead, meeting them halfway and taking Bilbo’s hands in a rather firm shake, “How glad I am to see you!”</p><p>“Dr Fundinson, It’s a pleasure to be here. I don’t know if you remember-”</p><p>“Of course I do!” he said, laughing, “You attended my class that year I joined Ered Luin. Your final paper on the interrelation between Elves and men and their impact was fascinating. It was the first time I could see actual evidence being used, instead of random prejudices being aired. I must say, I had known you were going to do well that moment onwards.”</p><p>Bilbo laughed, a little red in cheeks. “Thank you very much, you are too kind.”</p><p>Balin merely smiled, before looking back at the dwarf he was talking to.</p><p>“Oh, look at me being rude,” he muttered, “Dr Baggins, this is Mr Dori. Dori, this is our new scholar on board.”</p><p>Pleasantries were exchanged, and Bilbo learnt that Mr Dori worked deeply in craftsmanship and knew greatly about the history of clothing and such. While it wasn’t Bilbo’s area of interest, he could see how interesting his work could be.</p><p>Dr Fundinson asked after him, and the two made small talk. He lead Bilbo to one of the warehouse-like places while discussing his most recent work on Elvish influence on Hobbits. Bilbo was enjoying talking to another such great scholar and was animatedly telling him of his research work. It was due to his preoccupation that he did not notice the door open and a large dwarf blocking his way until he almost ran into him.</p><p>Bilbo had an apology on the tip of his tongue. He looked up, about to apologize, when his breath left his body.</p><p>He was the tallest dwarf Bilbo had ever seen. Dark black hair adorned his face, reaching past his shoulders, and two simple braids on either side highlighted some of the greys in his hair. His face was a frown etched on his face, and he looked as if he was contemplating something.</p><p>In essence, he was beautiful.</p><p>“Ah, Thorin!” Dr Fundinson nodded, earning a nod back from eth dwarf, “This is Dr Baggins.”</p><p>“So this is the hobbit.”</p><p>His voice was like silky chocolate that rolled down the throat easily, leaving you wanting for more.</p><p>“he looks more like a grocer.”</p><p>And he was rude too.</p><p>“For Mahals’ sake, Thorin!”</p><p>The other dwarf merely grunted, before checking out Bilbo up and down. His self-esteem was telling him to stand up for himself, but it was hard to do considering how hot Thorin looked.</p><p>Still, he had some pride left. Straightening his jacket, Bilbo extended this and said, “Dr Bilbo Baggins, leading scholar on Elves and interrelation between many species. I wish I could say it was a pleasure to meet Mr Thorin, but you seem to be one of the rudest Dwarves I have ever met.”</p><p>Both Ori and Dori were attacked with random bouts of coughs, and Dr Fundinson had a mischievous smile on his face. Thorin looked insulted, as he should be. Frowning even more deeply, he took Bilbo’s smaller hands into his own and grunted.</p><p>“Thorin Oakenshield,” he said, shaking Bilbo’s hand rather vigorously, “I am paying for this venture. It would help you to take care of how you speak.”</p><p>“My mouth has allowed me to become one of the leading scholars on Arda, so I really think I am very well, thank you.”</p><p>Thorin glared down at him, holding his hand even more tightly. Before it could hurt him, Bilbo pulled his hand away and glared back. The two would have continued to stare at each other had Balin not cleared his throat.</p><p>“Fili and Kili were taking soda in your room,” Balin informed him pointedly.</p><p>Thorin growled, speaking something in what bilbo knew to be Khudzul and stormed away, spearing no glance at any fo them. Bilbo watched him go, truly baffled.</p><p>“I am veyr sorry for his behaviour,” said Balin, “Thorin lacks basic social skills.”</p><p>“Clearly,” Bilbo sniffed, turning back to him, “it’s no fault of yours.”</p><p>Balin smiled gratefully. Bilbo turned to look at warehouse, blinking confusedly. “Is there where I am to live?”</p><p>“Oh? Oh no!” Balin pushed open the door, gesturing Bilbo to go in, “We thought it would be a good idea to show you what you are here for before I send you off to rest.”</p><p>Newfound excitement bubbled up in Bilbo’s stomach. Newly discovered places and objects were one of Bilbo’s most favourite things. When something was just excavated or found, you had so much to explore and see, and it was open land to explore.</p><p>Inside the warehouse were many different tables. Bilbo felt like a child in a toy store. There were pieces of pottery, some shards of tiles, even one or two skeletal remains. He was a little sad that they had to pass through all the places so fast. He would love to see every piece and learn more about them.</p><p>He was led to the very end of the room, where a Dwarf was working religiously on a computer. From the sight of it, he could see a desktop covered in code, and another forming a picture of what he assumed to be a tower.</p><p>“Nori!”</p><p>The red-headed dwarf turned, a pencil between his teeth. He raised an eyebrow, looking pointedly at the group before his eyes landed on Bilbo.</p><p>“Sho thish his tha bobbi.”</p><p>Dori snorted, walking up and hitting the other dwarf on his head. The pencil escaped his mouth and he glared at Dori. Bilbo watched in fascination as they were engaged in a glaring match.</p><p>“Brothers?” he asked Ori.</p><p>Ori blinked, laughing slightly, “Surprisingly, none of us had met before this venture. But Dori has adopted us, and Nori is not very fond of it.”</p><p>The said Dwarf grunted, getting up and extending his hand to Bilbo, “It nice to meet ya, Dr Baggins.”</p><p>Bilbo shook the hand. This Dwarf had the most elaborate hairstyle Bilbo had ever seen. It was made like a star and looked rather amazing if Bilbo may say so himself.</p><p>“Come on,” he said, tugging on Bilbo’s hand, “Let me show you the artefact that’s baffling everyone here.”</p><p>Allowing himself to be pulled, Bilbo went around the computer screens to a large table that was otherwise obscured. It was pushed against two of the walls and was carefully kept away. The curtains that separated it from the rest seemed to be very purposefully, almost opaque.</p><p>As Nori went forward and pulled apart the curtain, it took Bilbo a moment to adjust his eyes to the artefact lying at the centre of the table. As he took in the features, and the otherwise design, his eyes began to widen.</p><p>“Is that...”</p><p>“Aye laddie. That’s a sword. And that is precisely the reason you are here.”</p><p>Bilbo had no doubt as to why. By the way, it was made, from the carvings on the handle to the shape the blade imbibed was something right out of a myth. The markings on the blade was not in Westron or any other known language spoken by men, yet the sword was long enough. Any scholar would be baffled, but not Bilbo. Oh, he knew exactly what he was seeing.</p><p>It was an Elvish sword that lay right in front of him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A City of Wonders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The purpose of the dig and some of the story comes out. Introductions are made.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OMG GUYS!!! Thank you so much for your lovely words! I have planned this story completely and just need to write it all down. Which may be, given, some six-ten months and update will be hella slow cause this is literally all I have written but I wanted to give it to you all! Thank you so so much! Enjoy!</p>
<p>ALSO, I am not as good in Tolein history as I would like to be, so if you see me bullshitting somewhere do point out things. There are some creative choices that I will be making, but otherwise will try and be as accurate as I can make it.</p>
<p>As my other stories, tags will update as we move on. So keep an eye out!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This could potentially prove your theory, Dr Baggins. Though we are still in the early stages of the dig, it would not be too ambitious to think that we may just find other Elvish artefacts.”</p>
<p>Bilbo was gasping for air. His years of research, going through undecipherable scripts, making sense of Grandma’s tales- all of it came down to this single moment. An Elvish weapon lying just in front of him.</p>
<p>“Are we,” Bilbo took in a staggering breath, calming himself lest words he did not mean fall out of his mouth, “Are we sure this isn’t man-made?”</p>
<p>“According to Bif, aye,” said Nori, leaning on one of the chairs, “It was he who said that you were needed in this expedition. You know, it’s pretty hush-hush here.”</p>
<p>Almost everyone glared at Nori for spilling that, but Bilbo did not care. He knew the reality that went on archaeological digs. The politics between men and Dwarrow, and to some extent, even Hobbits never helped anyone. The constant land politics, the claims over artefacts that men had taken away, all of it were enough reasons to warrant a few wars in recent years. He understood well enough why they would like to keep everything quiet.</p>
<p>“Who’s Bif?” Bilbo asked instead, gaining the attention of the dwarves.</p>
<p>Ori immediately lit up, “Bifur Miner. He is a, well, crafter. Extensive knowledge about the weapons used by all races. Though he usually works with media, you know, those movies, he is helping us here right now.”</p>
<p>“He is an old soul, but very helpful,” Balin said with a grateful nod, “He follows your work closely.”</p>
<p>Ignoring the red that threatened to climb up his cheeks, Bilbo let out a cough. His work had made him somewhat famous in many communities, but he would not call himself a celebrity. It was always nice to meet someone who knew his work and shared the same interest in Elves as he did. That did not mean it made the whole process any less, well, embarrassing. </p>
<p>He looked at the sword, once again baffled by its very existence. To think it could prove his work, his theory...even if they did not find anything else, the single sword was enough. Just enough</p>
<p>“How," Bilbo croaked. He immediately cleared his throat, turning to Dr Balin, "Dr Fundinson?”</p>
<p>“Yes?” he looked at him with twinkling eyes and a small smile.</p>
<p>“I,” Bilbo scratched his head, “Well the package that you sent me did not quite outline what is happening here. Would you be kind enough to give me that tour? Because right now, my brain has gone into a shutdown and I doubt I will be able to give you anything substantial about this or anything else before having a good night’s sleep.”</p>
<p>Dr Balin let out a chuckle. Shaking his head, he gestured Bilbo to walk away with him. Nori gave him a bow in greeting, which Bilbo happily reciprocated. Dori smiled and stayed behind as Balin and Ori walked Bilbo out. As they moved away, Bilbo could hear some sort of fight erupting between the two.</p>
<p>“Ignore then,” Ori supplied, “They are always like that.”</p>
<p>Bilbo nodded numbly.</p>
<p>As they walked deeper into the settlement, Balin and Ori kept Bilbo engaged with small talks of Nori and Dori’s antics. Bilbo did not mind the distraction- he knew the facts would come out when the moment would demand it. Meanwhile, he allowed himself to lose to the story that Ori told, quite animatedly, of Dori chasing Nori around the camp as Nori ran with his underwear.</p>
<p>“There’s never quite a dull day around here,” Dr Balin said with a chuckle.</p>
<p>The settlement got fewer, and instead warehouses as the one Bilbo had walked into littered around. They were yet to be opened, by the looks of it, but everyone was clearly hoping for all of them to be used. The exact scale of the excavations was getting clearer to Bilbo. They were lucky that there was no immediately settlement around- the closest was Greenwood and that was at least half an hour away. They could potentially excavate a huge town, and the very possibility made Bilbo giddy.</p>
<p>There was a slight bend in the road. Bilbo, who was otherwise completely lost in the talks and his thoughts, found himself gasping as the view presented itself to him.</p>
<p>Hidden previously by warehouses, a large area of excavation lay just in front of Bilbo’s eyes. It was secured around by tape low enough for Hobbits and Dwarves, and large enough for men who would be working. The area of digging was quite small, just big enough for a human house to fit. Men and Dwarves were digging the area, some brushing away whatever dirt they could manage. It looked like a wall close to where bilbo stood, and the few men who were working were bent down to dig up the place.</p>
<p>While most of the area was still being excavated, one side had just the perfect view.</p>
<p>It was a circular place, looking wide enough for two to three men to stand. The bricks were laid in circles, and they were red in colour from what Bilbo could make out. The Dwarves were working there with brushes, making sure each brick was clearly visible. Bilbo counted seven layers of bricks, and where the Dwarves were currently working within the circle, some sort of plaster was once again visible.</p>
<p>Ori excitedly grabbed Bilbo’s hands and pointed to the other side. They were using a small shovel to dig the area. It was relatively different from the rest of the structure. Instead of bricks laid upon each other, they were curved as if circling a structure, “You see there? I think we have found either a door or a window.”</p>
<p>Dr Balin chuckled, “Don’t get so excited laddie. It can just end up being another depression in the wall.”</p>
<p>That was entirely a possibility. Often in digs, things were not what they seemed to be. Bilbo was well aware of that. Ori was young yet, and excitable, and so presented a starry-eyed view for everything.</p>
<p>“It’s all right,” Bilbo said with a gentle patting, “We will eventually find a door, yes?”</p>
<p>Ori nodded the smile back on his face.</p>
<p>Bilbo turned to the older dwarf, who smiled back and gestured for Bilbo to walk out and let the Dwarves work. The workers looked at Bilbo with some sort of curiosity, and some seemed to whisper among themselves. Bilbo smiled at the lot, making a mental check to come back and introduce himself to the people working there.</p>
<p>“It is quite a story, I must say,” Dr Balin began as they walked away, “It was purely a theoretical study, that too within the family. Ori was there, but it was mostly me, my brother, President Dain and Thorin.”</p>
<p>“Thorin?" Bilbo blinked, "He enjoys study?”</p>
<p>Dr Fundinson chuckled, “Don’t let his gruff exterior fool you. That lad is passionate about Khazad culture."</p>
<p>Bilbo could assume that. He could also assume what a git the dwarf was. If he turned out to be one of those extreme lovers of the lost glory, Bilbo might just end up punching him.</p>
<p>"So it happened we had met for drinks," continued the Dwarf, "and we were merely debating the different Khazad cultures and trade routes when Dain put forward an interesting question.”</p>
<p>Bilbo stopped as Dr Fundinson turned to face him and Ori, “How did Iron Hills ever manage to keep trading relations with the cultures across the Misty Mountains.”</p>
<p>Bilbo hummed. He had never thought about it. “Greenwood? Gondor?”</p>
<p>“Maybe,” Ori supplied helpfully, “But there ought to be more. Greenwood, though has tremendous records of past trades, was not exactly a trading point.”</p>
<p>“Aye,” Dr Fundinson nodded, “There did not need to be a huge settlement of any kind. Just a small place, of Men or of Dwarrow that could, you know, help to establish trading routes. Maybe across the river, or someplace where different races could meet and exchange their goods.”</p>
<p>Balin gestured them to move, and Bilbo followed him like an excited student, ready to hear of another historical adventure.</p>
<p>“We found some evidence of travelling close to this area in the Misty Mountains,” explained Dr Balin, “The next Dwarven Kingdoms, of Khazad-Dum and Gundabad lay nearby. There are mentions of an Old Forest Road and one Old Dwarf Road, which is supposed to have passed through Greenwood, but there is certainly more to it. The two roads could be the very same- so far it certainly looks so, but we can never be quite sure about such things.   .”</p>
<p>Bilbo found himself nodding along.</p>
<p>“So, we put our head together and flew to Greenwood, entirely out of curiosity. Our thoughts could either be a fool's errand or could bring something new to the table. In Greenwood, we found some things that could potentially help us in our investigation.”</p>
<p>He thumped the ground below, an indecipherable look on his face, “This place where we stand is treated as a haunted mound by the men.”</p>
<p>“Haunted?” asked Bilbo.</p>
<p>Balin nodded, “The story that is told in the smaller villages of Greenwood is that sometime in the Third Age, closer to the end of that era, below this mound lay a trading town on the lake, as well a prosperous city of men. Somehow, we are still unclear on those details, someone incurred the wrath of the Valar, and overnight both the cities were buried under this mound. The stories speak of fire and ash, and whole civilizations disappearing before you knew it.”</p>
<p>Bilbo drew in a sharp breath. He could, just at the moment, imagine the rain fo fire and ash, of men fleeing for their lives with whatever little they had. Of something so peculiar, something unexpected coming their way. It could be anything.</p>
<p>“Indeed,” Balin said with a smile, looking at Bilbo's awed expression, “So Thorin and I racked our geology brains- not that we have a lot of it- and came to a conclusion that what these men were describing was essentially a volcanic eruption.”</p>
<p>“But from where?”</p>
<p>Balin smiled. He walked over to Bilbo and slowly turned his gaze northward. Bilbo blinked, unsure of what he was supposed to be seeing.</p>
<p>It was like the clouds were parted from his vision, and a small rocky mountain came to view out fo nowhere. Bilbo gasped, blinking. How he did not see the mountain was beyond him. It was dark against the light of the sky and was almost entirely invisible just a moment ago.</p>
<p>“What...”</p>
<p>“What indeed,” Balin said with a huff, “Surprisingly, there is no mention of that mountain anywhere.”</p>
<p>Bilbo tried to rack his brain for the various maps he had pondered over the years, but he could not remember the peak he was seeing anywhere. There were mountains close by that he knew of, but nothing quite around the mound. In fact, whenever the mound in question was talked about, each of its ups and downs were dissected. Yet a mountain peak or a hill of stone was never mentioned.</p>
<p>“It’s much larger than it looks,” said Balin, “And if we take the height of this mound to be the ground level, then I can assure you that the roots of the mountain go far down. It could be the reason why a city of men could disappear in one night.”</p>
<p>“I see no opening though,” Bilbo said with a frown, “the peak is intact.”</p>
<p>Balin hummed, a frown on his face, “that’s what has been puzzling us as well, laddie. There is no doubt about this mound being made of volcanic rocks, but well.”</p>
<p>“Nori has proposed an idea, Dr Fundinson,” Ori said excitedly, “He said it is possible that the volcano erupted from somewhere in the middle.”</p>
<p>“That would not bury a city in the same way,” muttered Bilbo, “I believe the tower we say is the upper must level of a building? If the volcano had erupted from ground level, the building below might not have stood long enough for upper levels to survive.”</p>
<p>“Exactly!” Balin said with a twinkle in his eyes, “Well done, Dr Baggins. So as you can see, we are dealing with a few interesting questions, without taking into consideration the usual questions we ask. The tower that you saw is where we found the Elvish blade, along with a few skeletal remains. Nori is working on reconstructing the city as we dig it up. Further down, we think we will find the walls of another house soon enough. Meanwhile, we are just left to our imagination.”</p>
<p>Bilbo hummed, his eyes fixed at the peak, “Has, has someone checked out the mountain yet?”</p>
<p>“One of our crew members did," told Ori, "He did not find anything striking.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” muttered Bilbo, his eyes for some reason stuck on the mountain tip. He could not shake the feeling that the mountain was important- if not for being volcanic, then something else.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The excitement of the walk was slowly dulling away, and though the prospect of finding so much remained at the back of Bilbo’s mind, he couldn't ignore his tired body. Balin took pity on him and lead Bilbo away to the living quarters.</p>
<p>“We are trying to limit our living quarters shall more places need to be dug out, so I am afraid you will have to share.”</p>
<p>Bilbo was going to share his room with Ori, which was good enough, and Dwalin Fundinson, Balin’s brother.</p>
<p>The room itself was large enough. It almost reminded Bilbo of his college dorms in Ered Luin. There were three beds on three sides, each accompanied with a wardrobe and a table. Just beside the door lay a table which was filled with photocopies and black and white picture of writings. Ori quietly informed him that it belonged to Dwalin, who was responsible for piecing together the literary sources. He was constantly travelling to Greenwood to pour over books and records and was in talks with the Archeological team of Greenwood to lend them a helping hand shall need arise.</p>
<p>On the left lay Ori’s bed. It was all prim and proper. Books, copies and pens were all laid down in their perfect places. His clothes were folded and laid down at the edge of the bed. Even his shoes were placed perfectly.</p>
<p>Balin lead Bilbo to the last bed, away from the other two. As Ori went on to fuss over his things, Balin whispered, “You’ll thank me later.”</p>
<p>Bilbo blinked, “For?”</p>
<p>Before Balin could answer, another dwarf walked inside. He was as big as Thorin had been, with a balding spot over his head. Tattoos littered there, and his facial hair could make anyone run for their money. He was dressed in what looked like hiking clothes, and many many layers. Just looking at him ignited fear.</p>
<p>But the moment his eyes fell on Ori, a smile broke on his face.</p>
<p>“Hello Mr Ori,” he said in his deep voice.</p>
<p>Ori looked up with a squeak, before realizing who had just walked in. His cheeks turned pink as he stumbled on his bed, “Oh, hello Mr Dwalin. Done with today’s work?”</p>
<p>“Just about,” he said, turning to Balin, “Hello brother.”</p>
<p>“Yes, yes, you see me every day,” Balin said with a wave of the hand, “Dwalin, this is Dr Baggins. Dr Baggins, my brother Dwalin Fundinson.”</p>
<p>Bilbo immediately reached forward with his hand, “Nice to meet you Mr Fundinson.”</p>
<p>Dwalin eyes Bilbo’s hand suspiciously. He slowly extended his own hand and grasped Bilbo’s hand tightly, shaking it jerkily, “Likewise.”</p>
<p>With that he turned back to his own work, leaving Bilbo confused and in pain.</p>
<p>“Um, Mr Dwalin?” Ori said sweetly.</p>
<p>Dwalin turned, again a smile on his face, “Yes, Mr Ori?”</p>
<p>“I got the photocopies you asked for from the Greenwood library.”</p>
<p>“Thank you very much,” he took the papers from Ori’s hands, and if his hand lingered on Ori’s fingers for just a moment longer, neither acknowledged it.</p>
<p>Bilbo turned to Balin with a raised eyebrow. The older dwarf merely sighed.</p>
<p>“They are oblivious, both of them,” muttered Balin, “If they get too much, my room is the last in this corridor. I have it all to myself. Perks of leading the whole thing. You are welcome anytime.”</p>
<p>By the mere exasperation in Balin's tone, Bilbo could guess how it would get for the people in the team. He nodded, thanking Balin profusely.</p>
<p>Once the older dwarf was gone, Bilbo went about putting his things in order. His books went on the table, along with his phone and tablet. His clothes, perfectly folded, went inside the wardrobe. He spread his favourite bedsheet, tucking the corners in. He fluffed the pillow and using the washroom at the other end of the corridor, hurriedly changed. When he came back, Dwalin was making notes and Ori was pretending to read a book while actually looking at Dwalin work.</p>
<p>Holding back on his laughter, Bilbo walked over to his bed.</p>
<p>“Ori?”</p>
<p>“Hmm?”</p>
<p>“I think I am going to sleep for now.”</p>
<p>That got Ori's attention, “What about lunch?”</p>
<p>“Will skip it," Bilbo said sadly, "Can you wake me up for the next meal?”</p>
<p>“Evening snack?”</p>
<p>“Perfect. Thank you.”</p>
<p>Pulling over the eye mask over his eyes, and the soft quilt his father had made for him over his body, Bilbo fell to a long-awaited sleep.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was the smell of something frying that awoke Bilbo. It was not quite as surprising as one would think since food was the exact way to Bilbo’s heart. He stretched, a smile on his face. Both Ori and Dwalin were gone, and the corridor outside was bustling. He let out a yawn, stretching his arms over his head.</p>
<p>Getting ready was a fast job. Bilbo donned his best evening jacket. He groomed his hair, both on head and feet and let out a happy sigh. Even against his brightest wishes, Bilbo pulled out a pair of special Hobbit socks- even though he was proud of his feet, the dwarves would surely not be. Being trampled by their heavy boots was the last thing he needed.</p>
<p>The dining area was just across the street into another godown. The place was bustling with Dwarves and men alike. Gandalf was sitting in a corner, a pipe in his mouth – who even had pipes anymore- and a gaggle of Dwarrow children at his feet. He was telling some fantastical tales by the look of it, and the children were all giggling.</p>
<p>Bilbo smiled to himself, before racking his eyes over the crowd. He could spot some Dwarves he had seen earlier either at the dig or crossed, but none he recognized. It was a relief then when his eyes landed on Dori.</p>
<p>The Older dwarf saw him as soon as Bilbo saw him, and excusing himself from the big red-headed dwarf, walked over to Bilbo. He had the brightest smile on his face and extended his hand with much vigour.</p>
<p>“Dr Baggins!”</p>
<p>“Please, call me Bilbo,” Bilbo said with a nod.</p>
<p>“Then you must call em Dori,” he linked his arms around Bilbo, “Come, let’s get you some food. Ori mentioned you haven't eaten lunch!”</p>
<p>Dori led Bilbo around, filling his plate with fried onion and other sorts of delicacies that he had never even heard of. His plate was piled with so many things because he had missed lunch. Bilbo protested, loudly, but Dori shushed him about knowing of Hobbit eating seven meals. He tried to explain to the dwarf that in the modern world nobody could quite eat seven meals, but Dori had none of it. In the end, he ended up with two plates and Dori carrying the last.</p>
<p>They walked further from everyone else to a table at the corner. It was hidden from general view, and by the looks of was reserved for some people.</p>
<p>“Ah, Dr Baggins!” Balin greeted with a huge smile, “I was wondering if I ought to send someone to walk you up. Come on, have a seat.”</p>
<p>Bilbo settled down, three plates shove din front of his face. Nori choked on his drink, looking at Dori with wide eyes.</p>
<p>“Will ya let him breathe?”</p>
<p>“Oh shush!” Dori said with a huff, “he hasn’t eaten lunch!”</p>
<p>Bilbo opened his mouth to protest, but Balin placed a hand over his shoulder. He turned, and Balin whispered, “It isn’t worth it. Just eat.”</p>
<p>With a sigh, Bilbo dug in. Dori settled down on his other side with a satisfied smile.</p>
<p>He recognized a few faces around the table. On Balin’s other side sat Dwalin, and with him, Thorin, his Grumpy highness. He locked eyes with Bilbo for a second but ignored it as if he was not important at all. Bilbo let out a huff and ignored him too. Two could play a game.</p>
<p>Across him sat Nori, and beside him Ori. On his other side sat Bofur, and they all seemed to be excitedly chattering about something. He could pick up some of their conversations in Khudzul because living in Ered Luin he had picked up the language. But in the end, they were too fast for Bilbo to actually follow.</p>
<p>As Bilbo devoured one plate, Balin introduced Bilbo to the dwarf beside Bofur. He was old and had a terrible birthmark on his head. His beard was relatively shorter than the rest, and he seemed like quite a gentle soul.</p>
<p>“Bifur Miner, at your service,” he said slowly, enunciating each of his words. Bifur had a speech impairment, Balin informed him, which did not allow him to speak very fast. He often strutted and stumbled over his words, so he either spoke Khudzul or talked in sign language.</p>
<p>Beside Bifur was a round Dwarf with the longest beard braid he had ever seen. His hair was red and quite beautiful. Bombur Hunter, a chef and someone with an interest in food archaeology. He was Bofur’s distant cousin.</p>
<p>Dori, as he came to know by Balin, was deeply interested in jewellery and clothing, and loved to discuss the possibility of the same with everyone. Nori was their digital guy- he was the only one with a degree in both Archaeology as well as Software development. Nobody knew how he did it, but his skill was not fake. His degrees...well...there was still a bet going around regarding that.</p>
<p>Ori, Bilbo knew. At the end of the table sat a huge dwarf with red hair. Balin told Bilbo it was Gloin, the dwarf responsible for overseeing the finances. His brother, Oin, was a zooarchaeologist and was looking forward to possible animal bones.</p>
<p>Bilbo was just about to introduce himself when two young dwarrows came crashing towards the table. He almost jumped out of fear. Nothing was visible, except a head full of black and golden hair running around and asking some loud questions. Nori, Ori and Bofur were laughing as they chased each other around the table. They were talking, singing, dancing and shouting all at once.</p>
<p>The dwarrows continued to run around until something peculiar happened. Just as they were about to complete their sixth or seventh lap, Thorin and Dwalin extended their hands and caught the boys- Thorin the blonde one and Dwalin the black-headed one. They came to a stop at once, causing them to yelp and everyone else to laugh. Bilbo finally looked at the two hurricanes that had graced the dining hall.</p>
<p>The blonde one looked older, with long hair and a pair of braids hanging off his moustache. The younger of the two had no braids at all, and the most carefree smiles on his face. they seemed to be fighting even as Thorin and Dwalin kept a stronghold over their necks.</p>
<p>"Fili and Kili Durin," Balin supplied, "Our supposed child labourers."</p>
<p>"Oye!" shouted Kili, "I am an adult!"</p>
<p>Dwalin grunted, "When you start behaving like one, we will talk."</p>
<p>Kili, the black-headed dwarf, pouted and grumbled.</p>
<p>Balin shook his head, turning to Bilbo seriously, "If these two ever bother you about your work, call one of us. Or just get them to work. Never let them go empty-handed, Dr Baggins, else they would make your life a living hell."</p>
<p>For some reason, Bilbo did not doubt that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>